The Story Of Uzumaki Naruto In The Shinobi World
by Madara Otsutsuki28
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, dia harus mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan karena sejak bayi dia tidak di anggap oleh orangtua nya sendiri karena mempunyai cakra yang sangat sedikit...Bagaimana kah perjalanan kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam menghadapi kerasnya dunia shinobi? CEKIDOT...
1. Prologue dan Pengenalan Tokoh Utama

**Chapter 1 : Prologue dan Pengenalan Tokoh Utama**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate : T (Sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**

 **Genre(s) : Adventure slight Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, Alur cerita berantakan, Author newbie**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, dia harus mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan karena sejak bayi dia tidak di anggap oleh orangtua nya sendiri karena mempunyai cakra yang sangat sedikit...Bagaimana kah perjalanan kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam menghadapi kerasnya dunia shinobi? CEKIDOT...**

 **Keterangan :**

"Upil" Human Talking

'Upil' Human Thinking

" **Upil" Bijuu, Summon Talking or Jutsu name**

' **Upil' Bijuu, summon Thinking**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **THE STORY OF UZUMAKI NARUTO IN THE SHINOBI WORLD**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Konohagakure no Sato atau Desa Daun Tersembunyi adalah salah satu dari 5 Desa besar yang berada di Elemental tersebut mempunyai pemimpin yang bernama "Hokage" atau "Bayangan Api" karena letaknya berada dalam wilayah Negara Api.

Saat ini, desa konoha dipimpin oleh hokage keempat atau yang biasa disebut "Yondaime Hokage", ia bernama Namikaze Minato yang mendapat julukan "Konoha no Kiroii Senko" pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 karena ia dapat membantai 1000 pasukan Iwagakure dalam waktu yang bukan?

Namikaze Minato juga mempunyai istri yang cantik bernama (Namikaze)Uzumaki Kushina yang di cap sebagai Uzumaki no Hime karena ia di klaim sebagai satu-satunya Uzumaki yang tersisa di muka bumi, ia juga mempunyai 2 orang anak kembar bernama Namikaze Menma dan Uzumaki , mengapa Nama Naruto tidak di beri nama Namikaze? Itu karena Naruto mempunyai cakra yang sangat rendah walaupun di dalam tubuhnya sudah ada Kyuubi sehingga ia menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi,jadi ceritanya begini.

 **Flashback on**

Kita skip ajah proses kelahiran Naruto sama Pertarungan Minato vs Orang bertopeng soalnya sama aja kayak di canon, cuma bedanya ditambah kelahiran Menma aja, sekarang langsung ke bagian saat Minato ingin menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi menggunakan Hakke Fuin.

"Kushina-chan, aku akan menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh kedua anak kita dengan Hakke Fuin, namun sebelumnya aku akan menarik seluruh cakra Kyuubi menggunakan Shiki Fujin, karena jika hanya di segel ke dalam tubuh salah satu dari anak kita aku takut dia tidak bisa menampung kekuatan Kyuubi yang sangat dahsyat" ucap Minato

"Anata, apa kau gila menjadikan kedua anak kita menjadi jinchuriki kau tau kan bahwa tidak ada kisah dimana jinchuriki dapat hidup bahagia dan apa-apaan kau ini menggunakan Shiki Fujin seenaknya, apa kau ingin kedua anak kita hidupnya sengsara" ucap Kushina sambil menahan Kyuubi menggunakan rantai cakra miliknya...

"Tidak Kushina-chan, aku tidak gila...iya aku juga mengerti apa maksudmu, mana ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya menjadi Jinchuriki tapi inilah kewajibanku menjadi hokage, aku yakin di luar sana semua orang tua tidak akan menginginkan anaknya menjadi jinchuriki termasuk kita juga, namun kau harus mengerti hime bahwa keselamatan desa berada di tangan kita...jika kita gagal maka desa konoha akan hancur, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menjadikan kedua anak kita sebagai Jinchuriki supaya desa konoha selamat dan soal Shiki Fujin tenang saja, karena formula Shiki Fujin sudah ku kembangkan dan Jutsu itu hanya akan memakan 90% cakraku, jadi tidak akan berakibat fatal...Baiklah Kushi-chan siapkan upacara untuk penyegelan kedua anak kita" ucap Minato panjang x lebar x tinggi...

"Ha'i wakarimashita" ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan rantai cakra miliknya...

"Bersiaplah Kyuubi, kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan bebas lagi **Kinjutsu: Shiki Fujin** " ucap Minato sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda ia mengaktifkan jutsu Shiki Fujin...

" **Grrrr...Sialan kau Ningen"** ucap Kyuubi sambil menahan sakit karena cakra nya ditarik oleh Tangan Shinigami...

"Kushina-chan bersiaplah, aku akan memulai ritual penyegelannya" ucap Minato

"Ha'i Anata, persiapan sudah selesai" ujar Kushina

"Baiklah kalau begitu masalah ini sudah selesai, dengan berakhir sudah **Fuinjutsu: Hakke Fuin** " ucap Minato...

Setelah melakukan penyegelan, Kushina merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari Naruto...

"Anata apa kau merasakan cakra Naruto yg sangat sedikit?" tanya Kushina dengan perasaan was-was

"Hu'um aku merasakannya Kushina-chan, apa ini suatu pertanda buruk?"

'Kami-sama, mengapa engkau memberikan kami anak yang cacat dengan cakra yang sangat sedikit padahal didalam tubuhnya terdapat Kyuubi yang cakra nya tak terbatas...apakah ini suatu pertanda buruk?' Minato bertanya-tanya kepada Kami-sama yang memberikannya anak yang tidak normal dan tak lama kemudian Minato langsung pingsan karena cakranya hampir habis setelah menggunakan Shiki Fujin dan Hakke Fuin, keadaan Kushina tak jauh dari Minato karena ia juga pingsan kehabisan cakra lalu ANBU berdatangan untuk menyelamatkan Hokage beserta istri dan kedua anaknya...

 **Flashback off**

Nah, jadi begitu ceritanya mengapa Naruto tidak memakai marga Namikaze, sebab ia tidak terdaftar dalam anggota marga Namikaze karena Minato takut keluarganya terkena kutukan jika dekat dengan Naruto...nah karena itu juga Naruto tidak tinggal di mansion Namikaze...Poor you Naru-chan...

 **Naruto POV**

Hai minna, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 7 tahun dan aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina dan adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma... sekilas keluargaku terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia karena ayahku sendiri adalah Yondaime Hokage...memang benar keluargaku sangat bahagia, namun tidak denganku karena sejak bayi aku tidak pernah tinggal dan hidup bersama keluargaku dan sekarang aku di asuh oleh Tsunade kaa-chan yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibu sendiri karena ia sangat menyayangiku layaknya anak sendiri...

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamaku masuk Akademi Ninja, memang sih aku telat setahun dari anak-anak dari angkatan ku namun itu tidak memutuskan semangat masa muda ku *clinkkk*...berterima kasihlah kepada Tsunade kaa-chan karena telah memasukkan ku ke Akademi Ninja setelah berdebat dengan Yondaime Hokage...karena Yondaime Hokage tidak mengizinkanku masuk Akademi Ninja tahun lalu dengan alasan takut anak-anak Akademi terkena sial...namun kaa-chan ku tidak percaya dengan ucapan bodoh dari Yondaime Hokage dan memaksa Hokage-sama memasukkanku ke Akademi Ninja... Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke Akademi Ninja dan aku berharap mendapat teman walaupun sedikit juga tidak apa-apa...

 **Normal POV**

Pagi ini di desa konoha terlihat damai dan di suatu rumah terdapat 2 orang yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing...

"Kaa-chan aku berangkat..." ucap orang pertama yang ternyata seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik...

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan dan ini bekalmu Naruto...kaa-chan juga akan berangkat ke rumah sakit jadi bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama?" tawar orang kedua yang bergender wanita,bertubuh ehem-seksi-ehem,berambut pirang, dan dengan mata berlensa hazel...

"Ide bagus kaa-chan, ayo berangkat"

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan Akademi, orang kedua tadi a.k.a Tsunade berpesan kepada Naruto...

"Naruto, jadilah anak baik dan jangan lupa makanlah bento mu...kaa-chan akan datang menjemputmu pada sore hari..."

"Ha'i aku mengerti kaa-chan, sampai jumpa kaa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil pergi menuju pintu Akademi, namun sebelum pergi Naruto sempat memberikan ciuman kasih sayang di pipi Tsunade...

"Sampai jumpa juga Naruto"

Setelah sampai di dalam Akademi Naruto langsung menuju ruang guru yang terletak hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk Akademi Ninja, di sana Naruto bertemu seorang sensei akademi dan bermaksud hendak menanyakan sesuatu...

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei, saya Uzumaki Naruto murid baru di sini...saya ingin menanyakan di mana Iruka Umino-sensei...karena saya di suruh kaa-chan untuk bertemu dengan beliau" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sangat sopan...

'Ohh jadi ini anak hokage yang terbuang itu...tak kusangka ternyata anak yang sangat sopan, mengapa hokage-sama membuang anak sebaik ini hanya karena hal sepele?' Batin sensei tersebut setelah melihat Naruto...

"Ohhh jadi kamu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, saya sendirilah yang bernama Iruka Umino...sekarang kamu hanya tinggal ikuti aku, mari Uzumaki-san" ucap Iruka

"Panggil Naruto atau Naru saja sensei"

"Baiklah ayo Naruto, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Ha'i sensei" ucap Naruto lalu mengikuti Iruka-sensei yang sudah berjalan duluan

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Iruka terlihat seperti memberi instruksi kepada Naruto...

"Nah Naruto, kamu di sini dahulu nanti setelah saya panggil kamu langsung masuk saja dan memperkenalkan diri, mengerti Naruto?"

"Ha'i wakarimashita Iruka-sensei"

"Ya sudah, sensei masuk ke kelas duluan ya" ucap Iruka sambil membuka pintu kelas...

*sreek* suara pintu di geser

"Attention please..." ucap Iruka sambil memukulkan penghapus papan tulis di meja guru

Seketika kelas yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar langsung seperti kuburan karena hening karena mendengar ucapan aneh dari Iruka...

"Ano kau tadi berbicara apa sensei" beo seorang murid

"Hmm itu bahasa inggris yang berarti 'Tolong perhatikan'...ya sudah kita lupakan hal itu karena hari ini kita kedatangan kawan baru...Naruto, ayo masuk" ucap Iruka...

Setelah Naruto masuk kelas, ia langsung memperkenalkan diri...

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto singkat, padat, namun berisi...

Seisi kelas langsung sweatdrop berjamaah karena mendengar ucapan Naruto...

'Apa-apaan itu, dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja' Batin seorang murid...

Setelah pulih dari sweatdropnya, Iruka langsung berkata kepada Naruto...

"Baiklah Naruto, kau duduk si sebelah Sasuke...Sasuke, angkat tanganmu.."

Sasuke pun langsung mengangkat tangannya karena di perintahkan oleh Iruka-sensei dan Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke...

"Ohayou Sasuke, salam kenal" ucap Naruto...

"Hn" Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke...

Tiba-tiba Menma langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menghina Naruto...

"Hei anak sial, ternyata kau bersekolah di sini juga...hmm kenapa tou-san mengizinkan kamu untuk masuk ke akademi? Hoiii minna, jangan dekati Naruto karena ia adalah anak sial" ucap Menma dengan lantang namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino menghampiri Menma...

"Hei Menma, mentang-mentang kau yang di anak emaskan oleh hokage sialan itu jangan seenaknya mengatai Naruto,walaupun begitu dia itu saudara kembarmu juga..." ucap Shikamaru

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan tiba-tiba saja kaget karena mendengar ucapan Shikamaru...

'Apa? Jadi ternyata Naruto adalah anak buangan Hokage-sama sendiri...Tidak ku sangka Hokage sendiri membuang anaknya sendiri' Batin Sasuke dan mulai merasa iba terhadap Naruto...

"Sialan kau Shika mengatai ayahku seperti itu, memang apa hubungan mu dengan anak sialan itu?" tanya Menma...

"Memang dia itu hokage sialan, mana ada orang tua yang tega membuang anaknya sendiri...dan dia itu bukan anak sialan, dia juga mempunyai nama...Kami berempat adalah teman Naruto" ucap Shikamaru...

Naruto yang sedari hanya diam saja langsung berkata kepada teman-temannya...

"Shika, Choji, Kiba, Shino...kalian diam saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok...sebaiknya kalian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing...tenang saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku...sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah membela ku" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman khasnya

"Baiklah Naruto, namun jika kau ada apa-apa dengan Menma bilang saja pada kami... aku muak melihat wajah arogannya itu" ucap Kiba sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya di ikuti Shikamaru, Choji, dan Shino

Setelah kejadian itu, kelas pun kembali berjalan normal dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 16.00...

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini saja...kelas di bubarkan" ucap Iruka lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kelas, Naruto pun langsung bergegas keluar karena ia yakin kaa-chan nya sudah menunggunya...

"Kaa-chan" Teriak Naruto setelah melihat Tsunade yang sudah menunggunya ...

"Hai Naruto, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Tsunade...

"Baik-baik saja kaa-chan" jawab Naruto seadanya...

"Hmm...Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, kaa-chan akan membuatkan ramen kesukaan mu"

"Yosshhh ayo pulang kaa-chan...aku sudah tak sabar untuk memakan ramen spesial buatan kaa-chan"

Setelah mereka pulang, Naruto langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian begitu juga Tsunade...setelah mandi, Tsunade langsung memasak menu makan malam mereka yaitu Ramen, sementara Naruto menyiapkan peralatan besok yang akan di bawa nya ke akademi...

*skip time*

Setelah makan Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur dan yang terjadi dalam mimpi nya adalah...

 **MINDSCAPE**

'aku dimana?' tanya Naruto di dalam hati...

"Aku dimana dan siapa saja tolong aku" ucap Naruto kebingungan

" **Ikuti saja suara ku Gaki"** ucap suara misterius itu...

Naruto pun langsung menuju asal suara tersebut dan setelah itu Naruto tiba di depan gerbang kurungan besar yang bertuliskan 'Fuin', lantas Naruto bertanya kepada sosok misterius tersebut...

"Ano ini di mana dan kamu siapa?"

" **Ini di alam bawah sadar mu bocah dan aku adalah Kurama atau yang kalian kenal sebagai Kyuubi no Youkou"** ucap Kurama sambil menunjukkan sosoknya dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai...

"Ohhhh, ternyata kamu besar sekali ya" ucap Naruto seadanya...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius...

"Apa kabar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya orang misterius tersebut sambil menampakkan diri...

"Aku baik-baik saja, ano bagaimana anda bisa mengenal saya jii-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada keheranan

" **Hooii pak tua,mengapa kau berada di sini?bukannya elo udah 'koid' ya?"** tanya Kurama dengan menekankan kata 'koid'

Baik Naruto maupun orang yang disebut pak tua oleh kurama langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan Kurama yang kelewat polos itu, namun setelah pulih dari acara sweatdrop orang yang disebut pak tua oleh Kurama langsung marah karena di katai pak tua...

"Hei Kurama, kau jangan asal ngomong...aku ini masih berusia 250 tahun tahu..." ucap orang tersebut dengan pede-nya

Naruto kembali sweatdrop mendengar ucapan orang tua itu begitu juga Kurama, namun setelah sweatdrop Kurama langsung mentertawakan orang tersebut...

" **Hahaha...dasar pak tua bodoh, umur sudah 250 masih di kata muda"**

"Lihat saja kau Kurama, akan ku segel kau dengan jutsu chibaku tensei ku...Hahaha" ucap orang tersebut sambil tertawa jahat...

Seketika Kurama yang mendengar itu langsung bersujud kepada orang tersebut...

" **Ampun pak tua-sama, aku minta maaf...aku tidak mau di kurung di tempat sesak itu..."** ucap Kurama

"ya sudah, aku memaafkan mu Kurama, lagipula aku cuma bercanda" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada lembut

" **Hahaha aku sudah tau kalau kau cuma bercanda pak tua bodoh, lagipula siapa yang mau meminta maaf kepada mu...aku tadi cuma berpura-pura, dasar orang tua bodoh"** ucap Kurama dengan nada meledek...

*cttakk* tiba-tiba muncul perempatan sadang(?) di dahi orang tua tersebut...

"sialan kau Kurama, rasakan ini **Chibaku Tensei** " ucap orang tersebut sambil menyiapkan jutsu Chibaku Tensei...

Tiba-tiba ada bola hitam di atas Kurama yang mempunyai daya gravitasi yang sangat kuat karena mampu mengangkat tanah di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba saja Kurama terkurung di bola gravitasi itu dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja yang tidak terkurung...

" **Lepaskan aku pak tua-sama, aku cuma bercanda kok...hehehe"** ucap Kurama sambil nyengir gaje...

"Cih, tunggu saja kau di situ dan jangan banyak omong" ucap orang tersebut...

Setelah mengurung Kurama, orang tersebut berbalik dan menghadap Naruto...

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku...Nama ku adalah-"

 **T.B.C or Next**

 **Maaf jika wordnya kurang panjang atau ceritanya belum memuaskan...Apabila ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan karena itu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan author sendiri...**

 **Akhir kata, R 'n R**


	2. Sang Pewaris Kekuatan Rikudou

**Assalamulaikum wr,wb.**

Chapter sebelumnya:

Tiba-tiba ada bola hitam di atas Kurama yang mempunyai daya gravitasi yang sangat kuat karena mampu mengangkat tanah di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba saja Kurama terkurung di bola gravitasi itu dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja yang tidak terkurung...

" **Lepaskan aku pak tua-sama, aku cuma bercanda kok...hehehe"** ucap Kurama sambil nyengir gaje...

"Cih, tunggu saja kau di situ dan jangan banyak omong" ucap orang tersebut...

Setelah mengurung Kurama, orang tersebut berbalik dan menghadap Naruto...

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku...Nama ku adalah-"

 **Chapter 2 : Sang Pewaris Kekuatan Rikudou**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate : T (Sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**

 **Genre(s) : Adventure slight Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, Alur cerita berantakan, Author newbie, DLDR**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, dia harus mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan karena sejak bayi dia tidak di anggap oleh orangtua nya sendiri karena mempunyai cakra yang sangat sedikit...Bagaimana kah perjalanan kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam menghadapi kerasnya dunia shinobi? CEKIDOT...**

 **Keterangan :**

"Upil" Human Talking

'Upil' Human Thinking

" **Upil" Bijuu, Summon Talking or Jutsu name**

' **Upil' Bijuu, summon Thinking**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **THE STORY OF UZUMAKI NARUTO IN THE SHINOBI WORLD**

"-Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang kalian bisa sebut Rikudou Sennin" ucap Rikudou Sennin dengan senyum khasnya...

"R-Ri-Rik-Riku-Rikud-Rikudo-Rikudou S-Se-Sen-Senn-Senni-Sennin" ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena dia kaget bahwa orang yang dipanggil pak tua oleh Kurama adalah seorang shinobi yang mendapat julukan 'Rikudou Sennin' dan 'Kami no Shinobi' dan dia mengetahui itu karena ia sering mendengar kaa-chan nya mendongeng tentang Rikudou Sennin sebelum ia tidur...

"Ano Rikudou Sennin-jiji...Rikudou Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at, Sabtu, sama Minggu nya mana?kok gak keliatan..." tanya Naruto sambil pasang wajah yang sangat polos...

Rikudou Sennin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung di larikan ke RS terdekat karena menderita sweatdrop super parah stadium akut, sedangkan Kurama langsung kejang-kejang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto...

Setelah mereka sembuh, Rikudou Sennin langsung berbicara kepada Naruto

"Ehem Naruto, ayo kemarilah...ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu" ucap Rikudou Sennin dengan senyum hangat

"Ha'i Rikudou-jiji" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke hadapan Rikudou sennin...

"Hmm, sebenernya mengenai pertanyaan mu tadi akan kujawab-"

*pletakk*

"-MANA ADA RIKUDOU SELASA, RABU, KAMIS, JUM'AT, SABTU, ATAU MINGGU GOBL*K...GELAR GUA YANG BERNAMA 'RIKUDOU SENNIN' ITU ARTINYA 'PERTAPA ENAM JALUR'...EMANG LU KATA GELAR 'SENNIN' GUA ITU NAMA HARI APA? KALO NAMA HARI MAH 'SENIN' G*BLOK...LO PUNYA OTAK GAK SIH? JADI ANAK KOK B*GONYA DI GEDEIN" ucap (Lebih tepatnya Teriak) Rikudou Sennin sambil menjitak kepala Naruto...

"It-ittai" Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh Rikudou Sennin...

"Hmmm, maaf Naruto tadi aku kebawa emosi jadinya aku sempat menasihati dan mengelus kepala mu dengan cara yang sedikit kasar" ucap Rikudou Sennin sambil pasang muka watados

'dengan cara sedikit kasar endasmu...nih gara-gara di jitak olehmu pala ku jadi berambut kuning pirang' batin Naruto

"Ehem Naruto mari kita bicarakan dengan serius, sebenernya tujuan ku datang ke sini adalah untuk memberitahu mu bahwa sebenarnya penyebab kau di jauhi keluarga mu adalah karena mereka menganggap cakra milikmu sangat sedikit sehingga mereka mengira bahwa kau adalah anak kutukan dari Kami-sama karena pada dasarnya seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi seharusnya memiliki cakra yang bejibun tetapi berbeda dengan kau" ucap Rikudou Sennin

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rikudou Sennin sempat kaget karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga nya menganggap dirinya anak kutukan karena memiliki cakra yang sedikit, kemudian Rikudou Sennin melanjutkan ucapannya...

"Tapi Naruto, sebenarnya cakra mu tidaklah sedikit, melainkan sangat banyak hingga cakra milikku saja tidak sebesar milikmu Naruto dan untuk alasan mengapa cakra mu sedikit adalah karena cakra mu aku segel saat kelahiran mu, untuk masalah mengapa aku menyegel cakra mu adalah karena tubuh mu yang sekarang akan hancur jika harus menampung cakra yang sangat banyak" ucap Rikudou Sennin panjang x lebar...

"Nah sekarang aku akan membuka sedikit segel mu supaya kau bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu atau pun Genjutsu, cakra mu yang ku lepas saat ini baru 1% dari cakra mu yang keseluruhan" ucap Rikudou Sennin sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Naruto...

*Wuusshhh*

"Wow ini sangat hebat Rikudou-jiji, padahal baru 1% saja, tapi tubuh ku sudah seperti di aliri kekuatan yang sangat besar..." ucap Naruto

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan, jika 1% cakra mu saja sudah membuat tubuh mu terasa seperti itu apalagi jika tubuh mu di paksa menampung seluruh persediaan cakra mu dan untuk selanjutnya cakra mu akan terlepas sendirinya sesuai dengan kekuatan tubuh mu"

"Ha'i aku mengerti Jii-san"

"Satu lagi yang akan kuberikan kepadamu,tutup matamu" ucap Rikudou Sennin kepada Naruto

*Wuusshhh*

"Kau sudah ku beri ingatan ku tentang semua teknik bertarung, jutsu, dan kekuatan mata kepada mu...aku sudah memberikan apa yang ku punya kepada mu sisanya tanyakan saja pada Kurama, aku harap kau dapat menjalani misi dari ku yaitu, PERDAMAIAN DUNIA" ucap Rikudou Sennin yang tubuh nya mulai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya...

"Terima Kasih Rikudou-jiji, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan misi dari mu" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangis...

"Satu lagi ada masalah yang belum kuselesaikan, 'Kai' " ucap Rikudou Sennin sambil membentuk handseal tiger...

Tiba-tiba bola yang mengurung tubuh Kurama hancur dan Kurama bebas dari jutsu Chibaku Tensei dari Rikudou Sennin...

"Nah dengan ini semua masalah selesai, Sayonara Naruto dan Kurama semoga kalian menjadi partner terhebat sepanjang masa" ucap Rikudou Sennin dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang...

"Sayonara Rikudou-jiji, kami pasti akan menyelesaikan misi dari mu bersama Kurama""

" **Sayonara Pak Tua-sama"**

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yoosshh Kurama, ayo kita melaksanakan misi dari Rikudou-jiji" ucap Naruto dengan lantang...

" **Melaksanakan misi endasmu...tingkatkan dulu kekuatanmu baru kita bekerja sama, aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang orang lemah"**

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau mau melatihku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada harap

" **Minta saja pada ibumu, bukannya ia master human strengh di desa konoha? pastilah ia sangat kuat..."**

"Ohh iya juga ya, kenapa enggak kepikiran ya..." ucap Naruto sambil pasang TABLO (Tampang BLO*n)

" **Dasar bodoh"** Kurama hanya mendengus

"Ano bijuu yang berbentuk rubah yang ada ekornya sembilan yang banyak bulunya-san, bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama... Kurama sendiri yang di tanyai hanya bisa swetadrop karena nama panggilannya yang panjang sekali...

" **Kau hanya tinggal memejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasi saja, nanti juga keluar sendiri dan satu lagi, cukup panggil aku Kurama atau Kyuubi saja"**

"Ha'i Arigatou, bijuu yang berbentuk rubah yang ada ekornya sembilan yang banyak bulunya-san"

" **Terserah kau sajalah Naruto"** Kurama hanya bisa pasrah...

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi bijuu yang berbentuk rubah yang ada ekornya sembilan yang banyak bulunya-san" ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dari Mindscape nya

 **MINDSCAPE OFF**

"Hoaaamm, sudah pagi ternyata" ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari kubur(?)

Naruto yang setelah bangkit dari kubur(?) langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual pagi nya (Mandi, Sikat Gigi tak lupa Sikat WC biar WC nya bersih), setelah dari kamar mandi Naruto langsung membereskan tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah ke akademi ninja...

"Ohayou kaa-chan" ucap Naruto ke Kaa-chan nya sesampainya di ruang makan

"Ohayou Naruto, kau jam segini sudah siap... baru saja kaa-chan akan membangunkanmu" ucap Tsunade yang sedari pagi sudah berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan bersama Naruto...

"Ini makanlah Naruto, supaya kau tidak kelaparan nanti" ucap Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti dan segelas susu ke arah Naruto...

"Ha'i arigatou kaa-chan" ucap Naruto, setelah itu ia dan Tsunade hanya diam menikmati sarapan masing-masing...

Sesudah sarapan, Naruto dan Tsunade langsung bersiap-siap untuk menjalani aktivitas hariannya masing-masing... untuk Naruto, ia akan menuntut ilmu di akademi ninja dan untuk Tsunade, ia bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit desa konoha...

"Ayo berangkat Naruto, kaa-chan akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tidak usah kaa-chan, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" ucap Naruto menolak diantarkan kaa-channya, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin sekali di antarkan kaa-channya... tapi ia tahu diri, jarak dari akademi ninja ke rumah sakit lumayan jauh dan arah nya berlawanan, dan Naruto tentu saja tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya

" Ya sudah kalau kau ingin berangkat sendiri dan ini bekalmu, jangan lupa di makan... Nanti sore Kaa-chan akan menjemputmu" ucap Tsunade yang mengerti keinginan Naruto mengapa ia ingin berangkat sendiri

"Ha'i arigatou Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto kemudian ia berlari menuju akademi dan Tsunade berjalan menuju rumah sakit...

*Skip time*

 **Saat di akademi**

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini pelajarannya sampai di sini dulu...jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah kalian dan ingat pesan dari sensei: 'sayangilah ibumu seperti kamu menyayangi kaa-chan mu sendiri'...baik, sensei pamit undur diri wabilahitaufiq wal hidayah wassalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh" ucap Iruka lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas...

"Waalaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh" ucap seluruh siswa akademi menjawab salam Iruka...

"Hei, Sasuke bolehkah aku ikut latihan bersama mu?" ucap Naruto

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti dirimu" ucap Naruto karena ia mengagumi Sasuke yang selalu mendapat nilai tinggi pada setiap pelajaran praktek...

"Hn, boleh saja... datanglah ke rumahku yang paling besar di Distrik Uchiha hari minggu jam 9 pagi" ucap Sasuke

"Benarkah, terima kasih Sasuke... kau yang terbaik, sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari akademi, Sasuke yang melihat tingkah teman barunya tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan akademi untuk pulang...

*Skip time*

Hari minggu telah tiba, Naruto akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Distrik Uchiha untuk berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke...

"Kaa-chan aku berangkat"

"Loh Naruto ini kan hari minggu, kamu ingin ke mana?" tanya Tsunade

"Naru ingin berlatih bersama Sasuke" jawab Naruto

"Ohhh anak Uchiha itu ya...ya sudah, sana berangkat"

"Naru berangkat kaa-chan"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa pulang sebelum larut malam"

""Ha'i, Naru mengerti"

Sesampainya di Distrik Uchiha...

"SASUKE...INI AKU NARUTO" Naruto berteriak-teriak dari depan rumah Sasuke...

Itachi yang sedang menunggu Sasuke bersiap-siap mendengar suara gaib dari luar rumah lantas segera keluar rumah ...

"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" ucap Itachi menakut-nakuti Naruto menggunakan sharingan, sebenarnya Itachi sudah tau dari Sasuke bahwa akan ada teman Sasuke yang berkunjung ke Distrik Uchiha untuk berlatih bersama...

"A-ano J-Ji-Jii-san, a-app-apa ad-ada S-Sass-Sasuk-k-ke d-di r-rum-m-mah?" ucap Naruto tergagap-gagap karena ia kaget sekaligus ketakutan melihat monster keriput yang keluar dari rumah Sasuke...

 ***Doonngg***

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan sambil di kelilingi oleh aura hitam yang terlihat seolah-olah sedang mentertawainya karena di sebut 'Jii-san' oleh Naruto, Sasuke yang baru keluar untuk latihan langsung heran melihat tingkah kedua orang yang ada di luar rumahnya, Naruto yang terlihat seperti ketakutan dan Itachi terlihat lagi jongkok di pojokan rumah sambil nangis bombay...

"Ano kalian kenapa? Aniki, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke kebingungan...

"Ada monster menyeramkan di rumah mu/Dia memanggilku dengan ucapan Jii-san kepadaku" ucap Naruto dan Itachi berbarengan...

"Hahahaha...kau memang pantas dipanggil jii-san oleh Naruto, karena keriput mu itu lho nii-san" ucap Sasuke, hilang sudah sifat Sasuke yang selalu pendiam ketika di kelas saat sudah bersama kakaknya...

"Tunggu, nii-san?...berarti kau adalah kakak Sasuke...maafkan aku Nii-sannya Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja"

"Mou, kau jahat sekali Sasuke...sudahlah lebih baik aku tidak usah melatihmu" ucap Itachi sambil pura-pura ngambek...

"Ayolah aniki tersayang, ajari aku teknik ninja..tadi itu cuma bercanda" ucap Sasuke

"Tidak mau, kecuali kau meminta maaf kepada ku"

"Oke aku akan minta maaf, Aniki ku yang tersayang, Otoutou mu yang thamvhan ini minta maaf kepada mu...sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membelikanmu Onigiri ektra Kubis"

"Benarkah Sasuke, wahh kau baik sekali kepada ku otouto, baiklah aku akan memaafkan mu" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat...

"Lepaskan baka aniki-akkhhkk-sesak sekali-ahhkk" ucap Sasuke yang sedang bertahan hidup dari pelukan maut Itachi

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop karena melihat adegan kakak-adik yang penuh dengan unsur romantisme...

 **T.B.C**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah ini? Kita lanjutkan minggu depan hanya di Channel kesayangan kita semua, "MatiLampuTV"...Maaf untuk Obitonya belum nongol, mungkin dia akan nongol 1 atau 2 chapter lagi...**

 **Spesial Thank's for:**

 **vira-hime**

 **Miftakhul827**

 **Senju-nara shira**

 **uzuuchi007**

 **kirito uzumaki (Gaki Dobe)**

 **namikazehyunli**

 **Spell Caster.666**

 **riorinegan**

 **a316i**

 **DARK**

 **asd**

 **Guest**

 **pis**

 **andri namikaze**

 **Nexad party**

 **ahmad. .9**

 **Lhiae932**

 **Dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic yang kurang berguna ini...**

 **Akhir Kata, Wassalamualaikum wr,wb.**

 **R 'n R**


	3. Pemberitahuan

**Assalamualaikum, .**

 **Maaf untuk para readers, saya ingin bertanya? Anda memilih saya melanjutkan fic ini atau me-republish fic "The Great Shinobi" milik akun kirito uzumaki atau milih dua-duanya gak di lanjutin (Disc.)? Semua terserah reader yang menentukan... sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...pilihan yang terbanyak adalah yang menentukan fic ini lanjut atau tidak...**

 **Terimakasih...**

 **Wassalamualaikum, .**


End file.
